Playing Frisbee is a popular past time as well as spending time with one's dog and thus many people may spend time with their dog by playing Frisbee. However, many Frisbees cannot be used by dogs because such Frisbees cannot be picked up by the dog when the Frisbee lies flat on the ground. Further, due to the design of many Frisbees, many dogs cannot grab the Frisbee by the mouth or flip over the Frisbees by their paw. Thus, there is a need for to improve Frisbee or other leisure disks such that dogs or other pets may participate in Frisbee (or disk) throwing leisure activities.